


Baby Blues

by IllyasJames



Series: Child Play [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bones slips info when inebriated, M/M, Male Infertility, Parenthood, Unreliable Narrator, tarsus reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When on his first Shore leave in six!! months Jim finds himself suddenly put in a position to take care of two half Caitian/Human children, by a case worker claiming he is the father, he finds himself in a position to find the children's real father while proving to the whole galaxy it's not him.With the Caitian government not willing to help, trauma from his past sticking up it's ugly head, and something budding between him and Spock, Jim finds life to be both domestic and complicated. When he ends up having to take the case to court everyone seems to have an opinion.Will he find out who is behind it all before irreparable damage is done?
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise & James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Number One/Christopher Pike
Series: Child Play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Pillowfort Star Trek Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1; A little truth about a boy named Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Blues is the first story in a series of four. It was not supposed to be a series, but while writing I just couldn't stop the ideas from coming. 
> 
> This story begins after the events with Khan, when they are in the beginning of their five year mission. 
> 
> Please be kind while reading. I haven't written in nearly a year due to RL issues. I know it is messy at parts, and I am cleaning the pieces up before posting. Hence it is getting posted one chapter a week instead of in its totality. You as readers deserve the best I can provide. :}

Moving his hand to the communication panel on his desk; Jim presses the code to be directly connected to Medbay. “Doctor McCoy can you please report to my office immediately.” 

He leans back in his chair, slowly going over the conversation he just had with one of the most obstipated Admirals currently making his life in the fleet a regular mess. The man had been practically shaking with anger but anyone who would only hear the audio and not see the video of the conversation would not have been any the wiser. 

A small smile creeps up on Jim’s face, a feat it had not been able to perform for at least a few weeks now. 

From the moment they had gotten the Enterprise, after Marcus, and started their five year mission trouble (and, on two occasions, tribbles) had been plaguing them every step of the way. 

He closes his eyes, the smile completely fading away, remembering the moment he caught the person he was romantically involved with doing something he could not condone. He still refuses to believe Bones’s statement that apparently bad blood runs deep and just accepts that in the end they were just two people that were not meant to be together.

The accusations she had tossed at him a day after he had informed her that the report he made about the incident was listed in her file had been horrendous. If he had thought anything would be kept private that hope was bashed, as she had done it in an overcrowded rec hall. 

The moment they dropped her and her two co-conspirators off at the closest base she had told him he would regret dumping her like that. 

Bones believed she had indeed done so, as from that moment on they had been given one dangerous and insane mission after another. Not just that but according to regulations they should be given r&r after any mission that sees a certain level of danger, but they had been denied any. Not even a few hours whenever they were at any base to pick up supplies. 

The knock on his door pulls him from his mind and back to the situation at hand. 

“Come in Bones.” 

The door slides open revealing the good Doctor, looking more grumpy and more tired than even during the most stressful weeks back at the academy. 

“So it’s Bones I hear and not Doctor McCoy,” the blue eyes twinkle, “should I have brought a bottle of Andorian ale up with me.” 

Jim barks a laugh. “Maybe you should have. After all it’s not every day I get a call from one of our ‘greatest fans’ in the brass about you threatening to have every person on this ship declared unfit for duty on grounds of mental overtaxation.” 

Bones drops in the chair across the desk. “Were those his exact words??” He pinches his lips. 

“Nope. He used the words overstressed nerves, but I know you Bones. No matter how little you think of somebody you would never in a million lightyears dumb down a threat. And it was a threat, as I know you bloody hell would have done it too.” 

“Would have? So we got some time off then?” 

The smile finally breaks through. “Not much, but we are given Four whole days off to spend on Reggus Tx-492. Not including travel time to said location.” Jim sighs looking at his friend. “I would have preferred at least a whole week as with rotation and planning it basically means everyone only really gets one day. We both know my crew deserve more time off after being at call for three months straight.” 

“Yeah, I know you don’t want to think of it, but we both know why things went battyshit.” Jim gives him a look clearly meant to make his friend not go there. Bones sighs and leans back in his chair. “Fine I won’t say it. Just make certain Uhura plans us in together, I’ll make certain I’ll find us a good place to spend that day.” 

Before Jim can say anything Bones simply nods to the slight tremors in Jim’s hand. “You are starting to unravel, kid. Now, if you do not want everyone to know, make certain we have the first or second day, that way you can focus on getting everything sorted out before we leave for whatever hairbrain mission they cook up for us afterwards.” 

Jim looks down and sighs; it really has been too long. Bones has been probably spotting the signs for weeks before finally calling him out on it. His hands move to his face, he presses them over his eyes before exhaling. 

“It’s not like I’ve been in a position to do anything about it.” He lowers his hands. “But it would be good to take care of it as soon as possible, so I’ll make sure we are scheduled in as soon as possible. Nyota owes me one after that translation error on Matchiatarnin.” Bones nods.

Apparently Nyota agrees on the owing him as she doesn’t just schedule him in on the first day; but even makes certain that by her unique talent she organised the schedules in such a way he and Bones had two full days and most of the crew had at least a day and a half. 

So by the time they arrive at Reggus Tx-492 the moral is already greatly lifted among the crew; Spock is pleased to report (okay he doesn’t use the word pleased but the sentiment was clear from the way he moved his eyebrow as far as Jim’s concerned) that the efficiency since the announcement had even gone up by a whole twenty one point seven three eight nine percent. Unless some major drama happens their time there is sure to be just what the doctor ordered. 

“Captain James T. Kirk?” 

Jim turns around to the person asking, still a bit disorientated from the transporter and the fact that Reg T time is about five hours offset from ship time. He is surprised to find a stern Caitian looking at him, the disapproval practically radiating from every hair on her body. Still she looks like she’s an official and he is one of Starfleet finest so he puts on his charming smile. 

“That would be me. Is there anything I can help you with, although I must say my crew and I…”

“To be honest I can not care less what acts of debauchery you and your crew have planned. I’m here to deal with the consequences of your past actions.” The woman actually snorts while talking, giving the normal Caitian purr an almost coarse sound. “One would do well to not go around and give their employer a bad name.” 

Jim blinks, then blinks again when her words sink in. “Ma’am, I can guarantee you that we do not do anything that could give the fleet a bad…” 

“I’m not talking about your crew.” She snips. Waving away anything else he wants to say. “I do not have time for this. I was sent here to do a job and unlike some I do mine perfectly.” 

Jim feels Spock and Bones take a closer step to him, as either expect something bad to happen. Just none of them are prepared for what happens next. 

The woman steps aside, revealing two young children huddled behind her. Although clearly Caitian their eyes have an unusual Blueish color not commonly found. 

“Their mothers have died, they were not proper Caitians which the parentage of these children prove. Having a litter with a human is just beneath one of any proper family.” The woman snorts again. 

“Oh well, let the record state that I have done what I set out to do. As the birth certificate states you James T. Kirk as the father of these children they are now yours to take care of. And perhaps this will teach you to be less eager to spread your seeds around in the future.” 

She pushes the children towards Jim so forcefully they stumble and nearly fall, if not for Jim dropping on his knees to catch them. 

“They are your problem now.” She gives a curt nod, turns and walks away in a brisk stride. 

Jim jumps to his feet. “Now hold on one moment here lady. I do not care what anyone put on any birth certificate. These children are not mine and you can’t just dump them on me.” 

“That is not what you stated in your communication just a few days ago Captain Kirk! If you want to make a story at least keep it consistent. Now if you excuse me I have real work to do.” 

She flips a communicator and without even uttering a word is beamed up. 

Jim looks back at the two children being scanned by Bones. 

“They are in good health Kiddo, and definitely half human. Seems we will need to change our plans and find their father, if what she said about their mothers is correct.” Bones gives the children the smile he reserves only for children and Joanna in particular. 

“Doctor you state that as if there is no doubt these children are from anyone other than…” 

“Spock.” The tone Jim uses makes the Vulcan look at him at once. “There is no doubt about any chance of me being the father of these children. So instead please… do not waste your time.” 

“Exactly Pointy. Plus look at them.” Bones waves at the kids huddled together. “They look about four which means they can be anything from two to six years old depending if their growth favors their human or their Caitian heritage.”

Spock looks at the children trying to understand what the Doctor is trying to say. 

“It means they were conceived in a period pretty much every step of Jim has been recorded as he was at the Academy. Unless they are at the oldest part then they were conceived when Jim was in a place the chances of him coming across a Caitian let alone two would have stuck out like a sore thumb.” Bones stands up placing his hand on what appears to be a boy. “Basically if they were really Jim’s, which they aren’t, we would have known.” 

Bones gives Jim a look, who understands what needs to be done. 

“I’ll beam them back up to the ship, you’ll go and cancel our reservations. Give them my sincere apologies.” 

“Spock, I’m sorry to have to ask this. I know you probably made plans but as that Lady did not give us a name, either for herself or these children, I’m at a loss for where to even start looking.”

“Of course Jim.” 

Jim flips open his communicator to hail the ensign on staff in the transporter room. “Kyle, I’ve got four to beam up. Me, Commander Spock, and two Caitian/human children.” 

“I’ve got a lock on you all Captain, ready to beam up.” 

“Energize.” 

Half an hour later finds his complete Senior staff together in conference room two while one of the more eager yeoman is watching the children. When Jim enters, after filing in a request with the Caitian CPS for any information concerning the children they left in his care, he sees them all jump to attention as if they were caught doing something bad. 

“Okay, first of let me thank you all for coming back from your shore leaves on such short notice, I really appreciate that.” He slips in his chair giving them all a quick nod. 

“Don’t worry Captain,” Sulu grins at him “I’m certain you would do the same for any of us if we suddenly found out we got kids we did not know about.” 

“They are not mine Sulu, but I would indeed do the same for you if somebody suddenly dropped a kid in your lap and claimed it was yours.” 

A snort is heard from the corner head of Security Hendorff is sitting.

“Anything of interest you wish to report to the rest of us, Cup Cake.” 

Hendorff straightens at the snippy tone. “Just Sir that with your habit of just screwing around it was bound to happen for somebody to get knocked up. So even if you claim these aren’t yours who really know just how many you have going around.” 

“Now See you…” Bones stops talking the moment Jim raises his hand.

“None CupCake. I have exactly zero children going around. Cause not only is my reputation based mostly on hearsay and rumors, now even more than when we were in the academy.” 

“Come on Jim, it’s us…” Nyota interrupts. “We know you.” 

“You know shit Lieutenant Uhura. You want to know the truth. Fine you can have it.” 

“My mother’s new husband hated me, and unbeknownst to me the meds I had for my allergies had side effects. Something he only told me about, when I said I could never turn out being a worse parent than him, just before shipping me off to Tarsus.” 

He chuckles when he hears them gasp. 

“Yeah, I was on Tarsus when the place went to hell, and nearly dying of starvation only made my condition worse. Plus once we were removed the doctors were too busy getting us back to a healthy weight and diet to really bother with secondary issues.” 

“Hell, no one even tried to do anything about it till Bones found out in our Second year, and he would have probably been successful had I not gotten a very hefty dose of radiation killing of any hope of it ever getting fixed.” 

“Fixed Keptin?” Chekov hesitantly interrupts, clearly fearing an outburst.

“I’m Sterile. The meds my stepfather used were not approved because they had a known side effect that they made the user sterile if they took it too long.” A watery smile graces his lips. “I’ll never have children, even if I really wanted to, and for the record I have always wanted to have them.”

He sighs slumping in his chair, a look of utter defeat on his face. “I’ll never have them.” 


	2. Chapter 2; A little truth about a man named Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter!   
> This one gave me so much trouble (not as much as the third but still), but I got through them and like the way it ended.   
> I made Una Chris's wife as with the change in timeline I believe he needed that. What I haven't decided yet is if he lives in this Au or not. The Jury is still out on that. :}
> 
> Hope you like what I wrote.

The next hours are filled with the Senior staff trying, and subsequently failing, to get even the most basic of information about the children. No matter how they try, the Caitian child protection service refuses to send over a copy of the report and paperwork they have of the children. 

Knowing how hard his staff has worked, Jim calls them all to lay down their effort for the remainder of the day and at least get some relaxation done. 

“We are all running on fumes here and I just know that once you’ve all got some r&r time you can get back to this much stronger. So please, go get some time off.” 

His grand speech is ruined when he starts yawning. Causing some chuckles from his friends. 

“It seems it is you that needs time to relax.” Scotty slaps him on the shoulder. “Why not come along and we can find a wee hole in the wall to drink some fine whiskey.” 

Taking Scotty’s arm off his shoulders, Jim shakes his head. “That will have to wait for some other time Scotty my man. As long as these kids are in my care I’ll have to at least give them all the parenting I can give them, and that means no drinking parties with you or anyone else.” 

“Not even a wee little one Captain?” Scotty nods a few times before taking a step back. “Oh well, drinking is overrated anyway. I’ve got some fine manuals in my quarters I should read up on anyway. I’ll go and do that to relax. Keenser can go and drink for me if he wants to.” 

Jim sighs, even now his friends were getting punished for something he, allegedly, had done. 

“Captain,” he turns around when he hears the urgency in Uhura’s voice, “I’ve got somebody from the Caitian Child protective services that is willing to speak to you.” 

“On screen Lieutenant.” 

The view screen on the bridge lights up showing him a Caitian man whose feline features gives him a very predatory look. The eyes settle on him immediately. 

“Captain, as I have been trying to explain to your crewmember while they have been pestering us for this. As the children have been handed over to your care they are no longer our concern. Perhaps you are better off using your time and energy trying to be a parent instead of wasting valuable resources of your employer and our time.” 

“I would not need to waste anyone's time or resources if you had done your work properly to begin with. I can hardly believe that any organization claiming to want to protect children can be content to simply dump children with an unsuspected person and then call it done.” 

The man’s mane actually bristles, giving him a near lion-ready-to-attack look.

“Now you hear here Captain. The CCPS prides itself to take extremely good care of any Caitian children that are put in our care. We make certain they are given the best of homes and education while under our protection.”

“Yet you have failed to do so for the two that were just handed over to me. The least your staff member could have done was have the decency to give me her name so that instead of pestering the rest of you for the basic information I have right to, I could have done so solely with her.”

“Whatever information could you desire of your own children that you should not already possess.”

“What do you think of everything? She mentioned a birth certificate yet gave me no copy. She didn't even tell me what they're called or their ages. There should be a file with all that information that should have been handed over to me by her the moment she had put these children in my guardianship.” 

Jim grins. “Plus they are not mine, so any information so that I can locate their actual father would be most helpful. As they are Caitian you have an obligation to…”

“Halfbreeds are not Caitian.” The man snarls. “Lady R’Tiia should have made that more clear, the Caitian government and as such the CCPS has no obligation to take care of other species' offspring. They are human, they fall under human law and, as such, are not our responsibility. Any paperwork we had on them was removed from our system the moment they were handed to you, their father. If you need anything else go and pester your own government for it.” 

The screen turns dark, making it clear the man had cut the communication. 

“Should I hail him againCaptain?” Uhura’s voice trickles in through the cold haze that fell over Jim when he heard that man dismiss the heritage of these children as if it was nothing. 

“That would be no use, I think he said all we will get from them.” Closing his eyes he slumps down in his chair. “It seems we will have to find other means to get the information that we need. 

“In that case permission to hail the USS Defender Sir.” 

“What for?” Knowing Nyota she must have a reason, and when he turns to look at her her lips are set in a thin line. 

“Their communications officer is Caitian, they might know a thing that could help us with our search Sir.” 

“In that case ‘permission granted’ and keep me posted on anything you find out.” 

He rises from his seat. “Now if you'll excuse me, I’ll be in my office trying to see if I can get anyone from Starfleet willing to lend us their time to get some pressure on the right spots to get information we can use. Right now we are flying blind and we all know how I feel about that.” 

Two hours later Jim feels like dropping his head on his desk and scream his lungs out. He knew his reputation was bad, but he never thought it would make the brass completely unwilling to help him. Hell most did not even listen to him past the ‘Two Caitian/Human children were dropped in my care by the CCPS…” part of his introduction. He had always feared Bones lectures about anything that could transpire with sex, now he would welcome one of those compared to the blatant disregard he got.

“Captain,” The communications officer that was scheduled to man the station while Nyota was taking her rest breaks through the depressing silence in his office, “I’m having incoming communications from Vice-admiral Pike. She says it is important.” 

“Patch her through. She is not one for making empty calls.” 

Jim sits up straight, pulls his shirt in order and tries to school the emotions from his face. Una Pike had been one of the most decorated officers in the service, being the Number One to Captain Pike the moment he received his captaincy. One of the most frightful instructors for anyone on the command track, as she was not swayed by anything during field training; Something he knows by matter of experience. Rumor had it, and Jim knew they were based in truth, that she would sometimes be sent on solo missions that were too dicey for the average officer.

He smiles softly to himself when the Starfleet Logo appears on his screen, he wonders what Selek with all his pre-knowledge wisdom would have suggested Jim to do had she not been on exactly one of those secret missions when the battle of Vulcan happened. Because Jim could not imagine Pike would not have had her and not Spock as his first if she had been available. 

Then again she might have managed to quarter Nero by hand before he could have really hurt Chris in any way. 

The Logo fades revealing Una Pike looking at him with the most stern look on her face. 

“What is this nonsense I hear about you having children?” She drops right in, not bothered by wasting time on any pleasantries others in the admiralty stand on. “We both know it’s absolute bullshit and had it not been said by one outranking me I might have done more than give them a stern talking too about gossiping in public about one of our finest Captains. Now talk.” 

The order clear Jim starts right in by explaining what is going on, what he is facing, what he is planning to do, and what help he is in need of. 

“So that’s the story, I got two kids here that need to go back to their real family and I don’t know where to start looking.” 

Vice-Admiral Pike leans back. A look of utter concentration on her face before letting out a sigh. 

“The problem here is that you’ve got the public opinion against you. We both know you’re more of a flirt than a womanizer, although you’ve had your fair share of liaisons they don’t outnumber the average persons by that much. If at all.

It had annoyed Chris when they played that angle in promoting your rise in the ranks. If he hadn't been so busy recovering he would have done something about it.” 

“I know.” Jim doesn’t stop the soft sad smile from gracing his features. “He always believed in me, even when I thought he didn’t.” 

“You are a great Captain Jim, just rash and inexperienced for the things that came on your path. But if you want me to be honest…” 

“When are you not?” Jim grins openly, only to be met by a calm stern look.

“As I was saying, I’m certain none of the more experienced Captains would have done any better.” 

The compliment on top of everything that’s eating on Jim breaks through his final wall, he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears even if he had been willing to. He chokingly tries to say something but even he doesn’t know what is coming out of his mouth. 

“You need to get some distraction, you are clearly on the verge to be severely emotionally compromised.” Una can’t hide the sliver of concern in her voice.

Jim shivers full bodily. “That might be a thing to consider if this is going to take a long time.” 

“Just don’t do anything rash right now. I know you can’t do what you originally planned to do but try to get some rest. And if push comes to shove, I’ll make them turn a blind eye if you turn to one of the crew, just keep it discrete. Now for your other issue, I promised Chris I would look after you when he would not be able to. Nothing changed there. So I will see what I can do from this end. I’ll keep you posted. Pike out.” 

His screen goes dark before he can utter a word of goodbye.

He leaves his office to find the Bridge brimming with activity. His staff all have at least four or five underlings buzzing about them being given orders or relaying information. 

“Did I not order all of you to call it a day hours ago.” The whole bridge falls silent on his words, till Nyota turns around to face him with an endearing smile.

“You did Sir, and as we are technically of duty, including you, we decided to do what we wanted to do and seeing that order for what it was, chose to ignore it.” She turns back to the people around her, throwing a simple ‘by the way Leonard said he needed to see you in medbay’ over her shoulder. 

Realizing he just basically got dismissed in front of his entire crew Jim wants to call her back to do as he said, but Spock must have realized what he intended to do as his First is beside him and with a calm hand on his lower back softly guides him to the elevator. Jim finds himself leaning heavily into the soft touch not able to pull himself away properly. 

“On our way to medbay there are some things I wish to discuss with you.” 

They step into the elevator and order it down to medbay. Jim wonders if Spock will only start talking one they exit it again, which seems to be his favored way of discussing things. One can’t be emotional when they are going someplace they need to be, but apparently standing still in an elevator was risky with how those illogical humans might respond.

“I’ve spoken with my father after the CCPS agent we spoke had been so dismissive about the children's heritage. As you know I myself are of mixed heritage and as such my father, and mother, have been always very actively advocating for the dual rights children like myself have.” 

He looks at Jim calmly. “I can inform you that unless their parents have signed a waiver and listed it with at least seven formal bureaus within the Federation itself there is no way these children’s Caitian heritage can be taken from them. If such a waiver had existed the children would have been handed over to the Federations child services the moment their mothers had died. Father was clear that as the CCPS took their case such a waiver clearly does not exist.” 

“So they are Caitian and as such there must be a file of them within the Caitian system.” 

“Indeed.” Spock exits the elevator the moment the doors open, pushing Jim forward as to keep the pretense that he is following his captain. “Father expressed a concern that their lack of intent on sharing even the most basic of information might have some more nefarious reason than them simply not wishing to deal with offspring of mixed heritage. He will look into that.” 

Jim chokes out a strangled thank you right when the doors to the main medward open and Bones looks up from where he’s standing looking at some images of the two childrens’ biological frames.

“So what is the verdict Doctor, are they mine?” Jim tries to clear the air by joking. Bones just scowls at him, as where spock raises one of his finely formed eyebrows.

“We both know that’s not possible, but I can tell you their rough ages. Their two, and from what I can tell just barely even. Twenty seven months at most.” Bones looks back at the screen. “They are also closer related to Scotty than they are to you, but believe it or not, they are actually related to you.”

“How is that possible doctor? You said they could not be Jim’s. Plus his record stated that not only were both of his parents only children through various reasons but that his grandparents were not from a large family either.”

“You looked up my family record?” Jim just stares at Spock.

“They are public records and I took an interest in them as I was in need to know if there was anything that could cause you emotional compromise other than the information I already had.” 

“In other words Pointy got curios and decided to go snooping around.” Bones grins, spock levels the man with a stare.

“It was in line with my work and Vulcans do not snoop around as you put it.” 

“Yeah yeah, to answer your question though. The kids are related to the Kirk bloodline but it is old at least ten steps removed. But as I was also saying there’s a fair share of resemblance to Scotty in the traces I could isolate, closer to six there.” Bones looks over his shoulder. “Seems somewhere your families crossed paths and that person decided to play around with some…” 

“Doctor,” Spock quickly interrupts realizing where the conversation was heading, “how does this influence them though. As they are only two they need completely different care than if they were four or six. We are not equipped to handle such a task.” 

“Actually Commander we are.” 

Both Jim and Spock look around to see one of the newest nurses walk in, Jim can’t help but feel that her stern look reminds him of Una just a tad too much and shivers.

“What do you mean Nurse Chapel? This ship is not built to house children.”

She raises her brows clearly challenging him to take back his words, the silence between them becomes palpable till Spock nods slowly and she smiles as if she has won a battle.

“Of course. We do have our emergency supplies in case we are sent to evacuate a colony or station. Among those we should have all that is needed to take care of children at the age these are.”

“Good, now that that is settled you can take Sokka and Sikka with you as there’s no reason for them to stay here. Medbay is no place for little children that are not sick and being treated.” 

“Sokka and Sikka? Honestly Nurse Chapel that is no way to call any child.” Bones looks disapproving. 

“Then you should hurry and find their father cause that is what they told me they are called.” She turns around and calls for one of the other nurses to bring the children to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock before leaving them all to look at one another. 

“Seriously I will not be surprised if she one day decides to slip me something so that she can take over my medbay. She is simply too capable for anyones nerves.” 

A younger nurse clearly still in training by the looks of her insignia on her outfit walks in with the two children clinging to her legs and neck. 

The boy, and Jim is now certain it is a boy scowl at them, before babbling to his sister(?) that the stern lady was wrong these are not who she said they were. The girl starts sobbing saying she wants to go to captain Kirk and Spock, although she pronounces it more like Spoku than Spocks actual name. 

Jim walks up to them and lowers himself to their height so that he can look them in the eyes. “I know everything is confusing right now and I will do anything in my power to get you guys home again..” 

“Back to Mountain with magpie?” The girl looks at him questioning.

“If that is where you belong then we will make that happen yes.” Spock speaks in a soft tone that sends a small shiver through Jim’s spine. His tone is way too soft and caring for his fraying nerves right now. It takes him a moment to pull himself together again.

“As Spock is saying we will get you two home as fast as we can. I would not be Captain Kirk if not for…” 

“You are not.” The girl interrupts. “Daddy is captain Kirk and you are not daddy.” The sob comes out even louder. “I want to go to daddy, and Spoku.” Then she really starts crying. “I want mommy.” This is the sign for her brother to also start crying and calling for his mommy and daddy and Spoku and magpie and Sikka. At that point the young nurse puts the girl down and the kids cling to one another desperately. 

It takes them nearly twenty minutes and one annoyed Nurse Chapel to calm the children down again. Jim’s still not certain her tactic is in any way ethical, looking down at the sedated child in his arms, but Bones agreed the children need their rest and the hypo would not cause any lasting harm. 

Jim simply agrees when Spock suggests taking the children to one of the quarters they have for when they are requested to take dignitaries with them aboard to put the children in safely before getting any supplies, as he wouldn’t know where else to put them, his quarters are absolutely not suited for housing children, his bed barely big enough to suit him let alone two small children that would surely move about while sleeping. 

Jim’s not certain how it happened but he wakes up hours later tucked in securely in one of the more luxurious quarters they hav; the children asleep on the bed next to him, Spock sitting at the desk going over some padds. He doesn’t know how he knows it, but he is certain Spock has stayed awake to watch over all three of them all that time. 

He must have made a sound because Spock’s attention turns to him in a moment. “Ah Captain you are awake. I have taken it upon myself to go over what we might have in our storage that can accommodate these children safely while in our care. Nurse Chapel’s assumption that we are adequately supplied seems to be correct for at least a two week duration. After which, if they are still in our care, alternative options should be looked at depending on our mission status and location. I suggest we attend a light breakfast and collect all that is required from storage bay four.” 

“At least? I do not think I have ever heard you be less precise with your estimates.” Jim chuckles while sitting upright. He gets distracted though when he realizes that he is sans shirt. Lifting up the blanket he also seems to have misplaced his pants. “Uhm, you would not happen to know where I left my clothes as I am certain I was still wearing them last I remember.” 

“To answer both your inquiries, starting with my estimate. I am unable to give a more accurate estimate as I yet possess all the variables with which to make a more detailed calculation with. As for your clothes, you became unusually sluggish while putting the children to bed to the point you nearly fell asleep on top of them. I then placed you in the other bed, but you refused to stay lying claiming that the buttons of your outfit would severely hinder you and possibly even cause you harm. I took it upon myself to relieve you of your outfit as you were too uncoordinated to do so yourself without waking the children. Upon removal you fall asleep as you were.” 

Jim’s mind partially shuts down when he realizes his First Officer basically just admitted to undress him. Not knowing how to feel about that he looks away, finding his clothes properly folded on a chair near the wall. A fresh uniform lying next to it on another chair. 

“And you even folded them for me. You really should not have gone to the trouble.” 

“It was no trouble at all.” Spock interrupts any further awkwardness by turning back to the padd he was using. “According to the doctor their digestive systems are properly set to consume any food suitable for humans, and he suggests that we should offer them pancakes with some fruit as it is apparently a comfort food. Are you in accordance with that?” 

“Oh yes,” Jim nods. “I have some favored memories of my nan making pancakes when I was really little when I was sad. I doubt there are many children that are not comforted by them.” 

“Indeed, although I was raised as a Vulcan and any need to offer comfort was illogical, I too remember some occasions in which mother defied father’s strict rules to make me something special after some of my more trying days. I did not take to pancakes though as they are too sweet for my taste, but I do remember fondly her homemade Plomeek soup with Kreyla. It was most soothing at times.”

If Jim had ever felt like hugging Spock now would be the time as the man looked utterly sad. So he says the first thing that comes to mind. “I wouldn’t mind trying that dish once. Do you think we could have it made?” 

“I highly doubt you would favor it’s taste Captain. Vulcan food is considered quite bland by human standards.” Spock tips his head slightly. “Although not to my personal standards both Plomeek soup as Kreyla are edible when replicated. Something one can not say of the M’lu.” 

Jim starts to put on the clean uniform. “My heavens Spock, I do not believe I ever realized what a food snob you are. How you must secretly suffer from the quality our top of the line replicators offer you.” 

“Vulcans do not suffer, Captain, I am simply stating a fact. One can not assume that something as delicate as Vulcan cuisine can be programmed in so easily by one that has had no experience with it.” 

Jim turns to face Spock once he’s fully dressed, completely forgetting what he was planning to say when Spock's eyes move up from where he can only assume they were checking out his butt. “So pancakes it is then.” 

A soft knock on the quarter’s door, indicates that Spock had already placed the order. That or something had happened but surely in that case they would have gotten a hail on either of their communicators. 

“Enter.” 

The ensign walks in carrying a tray with what can only be freshmade pancakes and not the replicated stuff he’s pulled from the machine on occasion. The young man blushes when his eyes rake over the beds, and what Jim can only assume is his messy hair, before pulling his face straight as best as possible.

“Doctor McCoy stated these were in order. He made it a medical order even.” He places the tray on the small table in the corner, before folding the table out to make it big enough to seat at least four. “They were made by the chef of the hotel you were supposed to stay as compensation for not being able to pay back your full deposit. The ones on the blue plate are for the commander as they are made for a more Vulcan palate. The ones on the white dishes are for the little ones as they contain extra vitamins and nutritions they would need.” 

Once the ensign has left, Jim turns to the bed to wake up the children. There’s some struggle there as they keep snuggling back against one another, that is till Jim mentions pancakes. Whoever their father might be, the man apparently had made the kids pancakes at times. 

After breakfast Jim is not even surprised to find it is Scotty himself that takes them down to the storage bay. The man claims he is in need of some things for a small upgrade he is working on, but Jim knows he simply wants to see the children. The Children take to him like moths to a flame, quickly babbling to him in their attempt to standard. 

Jim must admit that their ability to talk is at a higher level than any other two year old he’s ever been around, but he can see how their thought process is that of an average two year old indeed. He is so busy musing about how complex hybrids are he almost misses the small remark Sikka makes about the size of the loading dock itself. 

He looks at Spock to see his First looking back at him. So he heard it correctly, Scotty might be busy declaring the Enterprise the prettiest ship in the whole fleet and beyond, he’s more focused on the fact their father’s ship could fit in the dock two times over. Cause the only type of ships that would fit such a description that aren’t shuttles would be a trader ship. Small enough to travel relatively unnoticed through Neutral space, but big enough to pack enough to make a profit if you knew where and what to trade. 

It also made their job infinitely more difficult as Traders were notorious in staying out of the records, as not all what they carried could pass Federation approval. Plus they are a tight knit community, getting any trader to talk about another would be difficult even with him using all his charm. 

That evening he uses the downtime after the children went to bed, to make a call to Una, he needs her to back him up in his plan cause it would destroy his career if he just does what he thinks is right without any support. She tells him to consult his senior staff in the matter.

It takes him all of the next day to think over how he’ll formulate his plan, as he and his crew find roadblock after roadblock in their search for any information about the children. At one point an ensign mumbles something about their being too many J. T. Kirks, causing a fit of giggles among some of the crew. The list she produces contains over three hundred names, which after removing any kid clearly named after Jim or too old to be eligible from it, still contains over a hundred and twenty. 

He looks over the mess hall where he is trying and failing to convince Sokka to eat his mashed potatoes without getting it on his sister, seeing pretty much every member of his crew. Knowing they all gave up their deserved r&r for him. His heart clenches knowing he will miss them all greatly. 

“Okay you messy little nuggets.” He smiles at the kids. “It is clear you two are done with eating, so let uncle Jim clean this up and get you two washed for bed.” To his delight the children calmly get along with him. At least that’s one thing he has going for him, he’s always been good with the young ones. 

Nyota stands up from her seat to get everyone's attention once she is certain the doors have closed behind him. 

After the children have fallen asleep, Jim calls for a Senior staff meeting. He leans back in the chair looking over the room, his eyes resting on the sleeping children. They were only his for the moment but he already knew he would do anything for them, including putting his whole career on hold if he had to. 

Entering the meeting room ten minutes before the start of any meeting normally gives him enough time to get his game face on before anyone else arrives. Now his entry causes his Senior staff to fall silent. Everyone’s already present and clearly been waiting for him.

“Did I get my time wrong?” He tries to joke. “Normally you all aren’t so eager for a meeting, especially not one so late.”

“True Captain as any meeting normally made for this time of day means we are to enter in a particular dire or strenuous mission. But as we can assume this is about the children we have all considered our options at hand and wish to help you to our very best abilities.” 

“Thank you Mr. Spock.” Jim sits down, oddly feeling his nerves bubble up. He knows that what he is planning to do is the right thing. It just seems that it will be hard to convince his staff to let him do it.

“So as you all know we are operating on minimal information here. The Caitian child protective services are less than forthcoming with anything even slightly useful. Any information we have so far has come from the children themselves, which is not much.” 

“We know they know several languages.” Nyota cuts in, a great grin on her face. It had been interesting when she had sworn in French and Sikka had replied back that those were naughty words. She then had tried a few more languages with them and had been pleasantly surprised. 

“And that they are in perfect health for children their age.” Bones hums, having worried Jim with anything little kids could be exposed to when in outer space. 

Chekov leans forward over the table nearly tossing Sulu’s glass of water. “Plus vi know that they are used to being in space at times. Including the neutral zone.” 

“Yes,” Jim nods, “we know all that. But nothing of that brings us any closer to knowing where their father is, or those mountains they claim they live at most of the time.” He closes his eyes for a moment. “That is why after discussing things over with Vice-Admiral Pike and Ambassador Selek I’ve decided the best course of action is to go to one of the trading posts the Federation has at the outskirts of the neutral zone.” 

He opens his eyes expecting his staff to start throwing in their objections, instead he is met with determined faces and several of them nodding. He moves his eyes to look at Bones, as he expects his friend to make the most complaints about him being an idiot. Except his friend is smiling at him. Actually, genuinely, smiling. 

“We all figured you’d go and take that course of action Sir.” he looks at Nyota, she seems to be the one speaking for the whole group. “So earlier this evening we had a voting under the complete crew, it was a unanimous decision.” Her grin spreads. “We are all going, the brass be damned if they try to stop us.” 

“What do you mean we are all going. The Enterprise can’t function without you all.” 

“What Nyota is saying Captain is that after talking things over with my father and Ambassador Selek, it is only logical if the Enterprise goes to the edge of the neutral zone.” Spock looks at him calmly, but Jim can see the small shine he recognizes from older Spock as him enjoying throwing Jim for a loop. 

“In short Sir the crew of the Enterprise has decided to officially hijack the ship.” Sulu says with a big grin.

Realizing his crew has made the choice to all risk their careers to help him out, Jim chokes up. The moment he feels the tears threatening to overflow he jumps up from his chair. 

“Thank you all. I doubt they will let us do this without any major repercussions so be aware of that. Now if you excuse me I… uhm… have some things to do.” 

The door nearly doesn’t open in time to prevent him from walking into it, and he is spared the surprise on everyone's faces but Bones. As Bones apparently had run right after him and cornered him just before the lift doors closed. 

“You are coming to medbay with me. I can’t fix the major issue but I will give you a mild sedative that you will take before going to bed.” Bones fixes him with a look. “And you will do that the moment you are back in your quarters. I will be dropping you off myself.” 

It’s advocating how dreadfully out of sorts Jim is when all he can do is nod. 

When Bones returns to medbay he is unpleasantly surprised to find Spock waiting for him. He really shouldn’t have let Jim convince him to drink a glass or two before retiring. He had raised some proper concerns and Bones had felt to reassure his best friend. Now he was too close to inebriated to be a match for whatever the Vulcan was planning to dish out. 

“My office before you even start.” He doesn’t look if the other follows him, as he knows he is.

His chair had never been more uncomfortable than it was now, but it might help with this conversation. A conversation he secretly had been dreading from the moment Jim had made him the First officer. He’s still not certain why his pal had been so adamant about that, although he has his suspicions. 

“Computer engage privacy lock, disable audio and video record.” 

“Audio and Video record disabled.” The cold confirmation from the computer assures Bones that anything said will not be overheard or recorded. 

“Thank you Doctor.” Spock calmly inclines his head before sitting down. 

Bones scowls. “I thought thanking somebody for doing something logical was considered illogical, did you suddenly go soft on us?” 

“If you were Vulcan I would indeed not have bothered with it, but as you are human and at times even more illogical in your actions than the average one; seeing you act so courteous as to secure the privacy of this conversation it is only logical I take the accepted human approach to thank the action taken.” 

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment, Pointy, either you meant it or not. Now get to the point as I doubt you came here to discuss my level of illogical.” 

“I have indeed not come here to discuss you as any such actions have only left both of us with a conversation that is considered a waste of anyone’s time. I came here to discuss the Captain. I have determined that over the last few days, and even the last few weeks if I take some of his behaviour patterns during our last three missions in consideration, has been acting erratic even for his normalcy.” Spock places his hands in his lap. 

“His movements are more disorderly, he has dropped in efficiency by a full twenty eight point seven three six five nine procent from his average efficiency. At first I attributed this to the fact that unlike Vulcans who simply take their rest by meditating, the Captain has not been in a position to take his time resting. Furthermore there is an air of restlessness about him that is nothing like the one he had when we started our five year mission.

Again I originally attributed this to him adapting to the complexities of being responsible for the health and safety of the crew in his position as Captain. Yet he has been…” 

“I hope you are not trying to say he has become a threat to the safety of the crew. Cause if you are, know I have hypo’s that do work on Vulcans.” Bones leans forward threateningly. 

“There is no reason to become hostile Doctor, I know that if you ever believed the captain to be a threat to the crew you would be the first to take action. What means you do know what is amiss with him and how to possibly assist in him getting his bearings straight as one might say.” 

Bones leans back, sighs deeply, before opening his drawer and pours himself one hefty glass of Ale, completely ignoring the upswept eyebrow the Commander gives him. 

“There’s a thing called medical confidentiality here that is in effect.” he takes a mighty swing from the drink.

“Is the Captain ill?” Bones looks up from his glass that he is slowly refilling.

“Not with anything I can treat, or that in any way causes harm to the crew. He’d sooner cut his own arm off than let something like that happen.” he empties his glass, seriously contemplating to fill it again. “You won’t be able to use this against him to become Captain, not while i’m keeping an eye on the …” he puts down the glass when he realizes he is just slightly too intoxicated to think of something good to say. “I won’t let you.” 

“I have no intent to take the Captaincy away from the Captain, but as the First officer it is my job to make certain to assure his needs are met so that he can perform to the best of his abilities.” 

“Could you fuck him?” Bones blurts out. “Cause our boy here has a serious case of being touch starved. Hell if I wasn’t so damn straight I’d do it myself but more than having him hug me for a good hour makes me all antsy and in need of a soft body.” 

“Touch Starved? How is that possible, there is not a day that has gone by that the Captain has not been overly touching the crew. He has even stepped over that boundary with me several times. Your assessment is illogical.” Spock stands up not even hiding the mild annoyance he is experiencing from the Doctor’s illogical game.

Before he can open the door Bones calls him back. “He touches enough people daily, yeah, but tell me, how many of those are in a position they can genuinely touch him in return? Do you understand?” 

Spock nods slowly. “Understood.” As Captain Jim is in a relative isolated position, there are indeed not many aboard that could initiate what the Doctor suggests he might need.

He turns only to find the Doctor asleep headfirst on his desk. For a moment he considers moving the man to his private quarters as they are adjacent to medbay, but he decides against it. He has a strategie to plan and the health of the Captain is of more concern than the doctor sleeping off his inebriation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> One again I will point out the wonderful princeclarkey made a most endearing piece that relates to chapter 3, which you can find on their pillowfort account. The post can be found here; https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1533200. Do check it out and if you have a pillowfort account give it some love. :}


	3. Chapter 3; A little truth for a man named Jim Kirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heavens, Chapter three is here. This one gave me a headache as it is the one which I had to cut down and edit the most. Seriously it was nearly six times as long as it is now.   
> There was a scene that the Governor tries to seduce Jim over a dinner, so many 18+ explicit scenes, another whole scene that got integrated for a bit as it made more sense if Chekov told them. (Yes I chose tell over show) Plus finally a large scene I simply moved to the next chapter as it made more sense there.   
> I fear some mistakes are still in there but they are small and hopefully not annoying.   
> Do enjoy.   
> And know that because of the magic of editing this means this story just went up a chapter before it is done. :}

Governor D’narou practically comes running towards them the moment Jim steps down from the ramp. Trading post Omicron-Kappa-Alpha-I is, no matter how much the people residing have renamed the place Okay, as bleak a place as any place on the outskirts of Federation space can be. Looking out over the smooth concrete floor of the landing dock Jim is actually glad the brass insisted on him making half his crew take up other commissions for the time they are here. The place would have tripled in occupants. 

“Greetings Captain Kirk, may I start by saying how honored I am that you came to help out an insignificant post like ours.” D’narou smiles when he sees the sceptical look on Jim’s face. “I know, most in my position would speak far more eloquently about their place of residence, but I have always been pragmatic and honest. You’ll find some of the best people in Federation space here, ready to lend a helping hand when needed, but I run no illusions about the value higher-up gives our worth for the federation as a whole.

So being informed that they were sending the Enterprise over to help us with our defences, you can understand I had a bit of a hard time believing the message. It wasn’t till Vice-admiral Pike contacted me directly that I knew I wasn’t being played a fool.” D’narou’s dark green eyes settle on Kirk again, not hiding his interest this time.

Jim laughs, he likes the man, but startles back a little when he places his hand on Jim’s arm. Before any weirdness can come from it he feels Spock’s hand on the small of his back. A quick look tells him the Vulcan is not pleased but is hiding it well for anyone that does not know him. 

The casual touches he bestows on Jim though, which increased over the duration of their trip from Reggus to here, are a soft balm to his nerves. The slight possessive posture that comes with it though quite the opposite. 

“It is an honor to us that you are willing to accommodate us and were able to do so at such a short notice.” Spock inclines his head just enough to be seen as being courteous. 

“Ah, yes. The Vice-admiral was saying something about not being able to inform us of the duration of the stay as you were also on a mission that she eluded on the details about.” The governor tries with a smile. “I’ve made arrangements for all of your crew to stay with people that work in similar fields as they are in, as for you Captain she insisted on a somewhat larger accommodation for you and your wards?” 

Jim feels the shift in Spock before he opens his mouth. “I’m certain that whatever accommodations you have made for me and the Captain will be meeting our needs. I helped the Vice-admiral with the list of requirements to be certain of that.” 

D’narou blinks a few times, his eyes sliding from Jim to Spock’s hand who has moved more to his waist, up to the Vulcan’s face. Whatever he sees there makes him literally step back. “I see.” 

Jim smiles his most diplomatic smile to ease the tension that arises. D’narou doesn’t smile back till after looking at Spock for confirmation. The man’s confidence clearly took a dent but he seems to pick himself back up fast enough. “As in accordance with those requirements I’ve arranged for your communications department to be housed near our Communications station, your Head of Communications is given an apartment in the main building next to our heads of communications Lieutenant Vinik. He will make certain they are given everything needed.

Your Navigator and Helmsman are given accommodations near our greeneries, and technical facilities. Our supervisors have been informed about their presence and will work with them on anything they insist.

Your head of engineering insisted that he would remain stationed on your Ship and come down when it is required for projects.” Jim grins, confirming that Scotty is more in love with the Enterprise than even Jim. “One can’t blame a man for his passions. For the rest of your crew, as I said they are all housed with people that work in similar fields. You can rest assured they will all be treated as valid members of the family.”

Spock falls in close step with Jim when D’narou starts guiding Jim to the accommodations reserved for him. For him and Spock. A small shiver runs down his spine, and by the quick uplift of Spock's eyebrow he clearly noticed it making Jim blush slightly. 

The thought he and Spock are basically going to live together for the duration of their stay is still boggling Jim’s mind. Even though Spock declared it the most logical arrangement once he got the outlay of the trading post. And Jim had to agree. 

Leaving the kids in care of the ‘system’ just hadn’t been an option to him, revealing his own stint with them at a few occasions growing up. And with Bones helping out in the medical facility, which was at the complete opposite end of the part he would be of most use, them sharing a place like in their academy days was just not logical. 

Spock though would be with him most times, helping him with the shield array, and other programming related things, so it was a more logical choice. 

That he might have been making a case for himself while giving Jim a Vulcan back massage was completely beside the point. As was the part that Jim had been bare chested and Spock had not been wearing gloves, causing him to use at least half of his mental energy in not thinking certain things. 

Since that evening Jim had not spend a single night not being touched by Spock in more intimate ways that aren’t sex than he could ever imagine. Yet nothing had been in a way that felt really sexual, just intimate. Like he knew Jim needed the contact more than anything else. 

He had talked with Bones about it but the other had said that unless Spock had hacked Jim’s file there was no way for him knowing. Though Bones had looked a bit hesitant when he said that Jim trusted him when he claimed there was nothing to worry his pretty little head about. 

The small apartment in the Governor's residence is less opulent than some of the guest quarters on the Enterprise, but the slight homey feel it gives off makes Jim relax infinitely. Till he realizes there are only two bedrooms and the smaller one is set up for the children as where the larger one has a single large four poster bed big enough to fit four. 

The living room though has the most fluffy looking pillowed sofa Jim has ever seen. The muted velvety red shade of the fabric adds to the look that it’s pure softness. The thick high pile carpet, looks a bit like the old bear rug they had at home when Jim was a little kid, but has more in the shade of those rabbit furs one could get for decoration purposes. It’s perfect for snuggling while reading, and playing with the children. 

He does take the small side table and places it in the master bedroom, upon a raised eyebrow from Spock he explains that the corners are too sharp for two energetic children to safely play around with. After that Spock helps him rearrange the room in such a way it is completely kid proof before calling up to the Enterprise to give Scotty the okay to beam them down. 

Within days Spock and Jim have found a rhythm that allows them the most time with their assignments, the children and each other, that also allows them enough sleep. Even if that sleep means that Spock walks in after going over some details with the team he got around himself to find Jim spread out on the sofa, both Sokka and Sikka draped over him. There might be some pictures taken that are sent to Vice-Admiral Pike and Ambassador Selek proving that Jim does find some time to have restful sleep.

That Jim’s sleep is restful is fully caused by the increased effort Spock puts into seeking closeness to him before going to bed. Only once does one of the kids wake up during those activities and while Jim is still catching his breath Spock has stepped out of the bed, put on some coverage and has the child back to sleep before Jim can pull up the sheet. That night, after getting the confirmation from Spock that he and Nyota are not currently in a romantic relationship, does Jim finally allow his pants to come off. 

Sokka gets used to spending time alone with his ‘uncle’ Jim when Sikka is either hanging out with Nurse Chapel or yeoman Rand. The boy loves sitting in Jim’s lap when he is working on setting up codes for various possible attacks and countermeasures, usually babbling about things that make very little sense to Jim but which he catalogues so that he can discuss it later on in the evening with spock in hopes in finding more clues to where they are from. 

Yeoman Rand comes back from one of her afternoons with Sokka, Chapel, Nyota, and several other ladies of the Enterprise on one of the rare days everyone is off as it is a holiday, absolutely excited. During one of the breaks in shopping Sokka had made a comment about boys wearing skirts that had surprised them all. 

“I do not see what is so special about it, Yeoman Rand.” Spock interrupts. “It has long been accepted for skirts to be worn by any of the seven registered genders among humans.” 

“True commander, but how many of those involve clan colors?” Rand grins broadly. 

“Clan colors? Humans do not reside in clans? Perhaps you misunderstood.”

“Scots still have clans, and wear their families clan colors on their Kilts.” Jim smiles at the yeoman. “Which for a little kid don’t differ that much from skirts.” He looks at Spock with a shimmer in his eyes. “This will help narrow down the search as it now means that there is indeed a scottish connection with their family. Thank you Rand, this will be taken in account of what we have.” 

After Rand leaves Jim opens the file he has on all the small hints the children had provided them and cross references it with any of the J.T. Kirks on their list. 

“This doesn’t narrow it down at all. All of the ones we already had left have some connection to Scotland or scottish heritage. Who knew Kirk was such a popular surname overthere.” 

Jim slides his hand in Spock’s, rubbing his thumb over the slim knuckles, reveling in the knowledge that their strength is used to make him feel better instead of anything else. “With both of the kids probably exhausted with the day’s events, we could put them to bed early and maybe call in an early night ourselves?” 

His smile slips off when Spock retracts his hand, a slow shake of his head accompanying his denial. “Poorly I have already made plans with Nyota for dinner as I expect her to have some updates on her activities. She and Lieutenant Vinik have been hard at work on both the communications relay as maintaining contact with Lieutenant M’Naara.” 

“Ah, that’s okay.” Jim forces a soft smile to show there’s no harm done. “I could always ask Bones to come over. He’s been grumbling about needing more time with me anyway. One needs to keep putting effort in their friendships especially when kids are involved.” 

Instead of Bones though Jim spends the whole night convincing the brass that their work is nowhere near finished and that it is indeed still necessary for the crew of the Enterprise to be the ones doing the work. There is no way they could be finished in only a single week and if they drop the work as it is now the trading post would be left with a mess they themselves would be unable to clear. 

The next day Jim comes back from a meeting with the governor and his aides a whole hour later than he had originally planned. The man had been elated that because of Nyota’s hard work they had a much more stable relay with some of the closer planets and stations. Earth was still too far to get a direct connection with but at least now if something happens they could contact for help and expect it to arrive much faster than about two weeks later. Stepping into the livingroom Jim suddenly feels compelled to try it out for himself. 

“Good evening my young friend.” Selek’s eyes wrinkle in that just not a smile, smile, he always gives Jim when they manage to speak. “What is it that is troubling you for you to call me at such an odd time. For if I am correct it is barely halfway the afternoon where you are.” The eyebrow goes up a little. 

“It is,” Jim whispers, a smile creeping on his face “but I know that Spock has been sending you some images over the past week and a half, it is thus only fair and logical I return the favor.” 

“Indeed.” The playfulness in Selek’s eyes is not missed by Jim. He quickly turns his padd a bit to show Selek his younger counterpart utterly asleep on the couch. A drooling Sikka against his chest, her head pushed all the way in the crook of his neck, and Sokka completely stretched out over his long legs using his trim stomach as a pillow. There’s a version of Alice in wonderland dangling from his relaxed hand only inches away from dropping unceremoniously on the floor. All three snoring softly in harmony.

“I do have a dilemma though. Do I need to record this or make pictures, this needs to be preserved.” Jim looks at Selek, a playful grin on his face, meeting a calm look in return.

“Logically you would take his padd for one action and use your own for the other.”

“Logical indeed.” Jim winks before ending the call to set up his padd for recording. He then slips into the bedroom, takes Spock's padd from the charger, and returns to the livingroom to get working on taking images. Around the fiftieth one Spock opens his eyes to give Jim a pointed glare. Jim quickly sends all the images over to Selek along with a message saying ‘busted’. 

The Admiralty keeps becoming more and more insistent on Jim to drop the children off in the care of the system and make his crew continue on their mission. He counters them by asking what they have done to get the information he needs and has been asking for. He is constantly told it is a delicate matter. Komack going as far as to say suggests that diplomacy towards a fellow race might be more important than the lives of two children. Jim simply cuts the conversation off and sends a message later that there was a surge in the network, ‘bla,bla,bla, needs to be looked into, luckily we are here’. 

After the seventh week of their arrival all of his teams are finalizing the projects they were working on, and they are still no step closer than they were before in knowing where the kids came from, Jim finds himself looking at Spock making them breakfast while he is enjoying his coffee and realizes there is one option he could take to ensure their safety. 

If he does it though he’ll have nothing to fall back on. Starfleet would never forgive him, and the press would have a field day. But it would assure the children would be kept out of the system that had failed Jim so tremendously. 

Spock looks up, his eyebrow raised as if to ask what is going on. The man has become so attuned with Jim’s way of thought you would think they were sharing a mind sometimes. 

“Jim, what are you thinking of?” 

Jim wants to quip about maybe a new position in bed, but he just can’t. Spock would not take it as a compliment, having met every single one of Jim’s desires as time passed. So he decides to be honest. 

“We can’t stay here much longer, the brass are breathing down my neck harder and harder about getting back with the mission. Our time of playing house here is nearly finished, and an Interstellar vessel, even one as amazing as the Enterprise, is no place to safely raise children. They need more, and we are running out of time to find their father before we have to leave here. I need to think about what is right for them.” he bites his lip, trying to will himself to utter the words. To make it real.

“I too have been thinking about it, and have had many conversations about it with Nyota and my father.” Spock walks over to him and places a soft hand on his cheek. “As things are now it seems that…” 

Whatever he wants to say next gets lost when a loud insistent knocking attracts both of their attention to the door. 

“Keptin!! Commander Spock! Iz me Pavel. I have newz you must hear.” Two more loud knocks. “Iz important information about little ones.”

Jim takes Spock's hand from his cheek, sending him a quick smile. “Hold that thought babe. This sounds to be really important.” He turns to the door before he can see a soft barely there sad smile appear on Spock’s lips.

Jim opens the door, stepping aside just in time not to get barreled over by Chekov barging in like he’s being chased. His clothes do not counter that feeling either, being ripped in several odd places. A quick look tells Jim that the clothes do nothing in hiding a very distinct bruising. 

“Pascha have you been fighting?!” His Captain tone makes the young man turn at him sharply, his face turning a little pale. Making him look so much younger than his nineteen years of age that Jim is nearly compelled to step forward and pull him into a brotherly hug. Resisting only because he needs to stay in control of the situation as the young man's commanding officer. 

“ No Keptin. Not fighting, not really. I was out in za klub with a few of the people from the baze and thingz got rowdy. But there was no Fighting worth menzioning and I was not part of the fighting that did take place.” 

The sincere look tells Jim that he really wasn’t part of the fight, but knowing Pavel it was likely not for lack of trying. Sometimes he fears the young man likes getting himself into trouble just a tad bit too eager, and he knows that saying anything is the pot calling the kettle black. He had gotten himself in some seriously dangerous situations when he was that age. The corner of his mouth twitches up realizing he sounds like a parent. 

“Now Ensign,” Spock calmly steps forward. “You came here for a reason, perhaps you could enlighten us to what that reason is.” 

Chekov turns to Spock, a nervous twitch in the corner of his mouth tells Jim that he still feels a bit apprehensive around Spock. A twitch that originated because of Spocks apparent behaviour after Jim had died. He never did get the full details of what happened but something about the way Spock managed to catch Khan had gotten a big part of the crew skittish around the man. 

“As I was saying, me and few of people I work with here vent to a klub last night. Zelebrating that work is done, only need fine tuning.” The next thing gets said in such rapid Russian the universal translator doesn’t even attempt to standard it. All Jim and Spock can pick out is something something Klingons something Vodka. 

“Slow down Ensign, please repeat what you were saying but at a slower pace.” Spock interrupts Chekovs further rambling. “The universal translator could not even keep up.”

“Yeah,” Jim calmly smiles at the young man. “It almost sounded like you were drinking Vodka with Klingons.” 

Chekov blinks a few times before blushing profoundly. He opens his mouth to say something more than shakes his head. “Not important. No one can outdrink Russian with Vodka. It is what I heard after everything that iz important.” 

Feeling that disagreeing about the importance of that first statement will just derail the conversation Jim decides to just keep his mouth shut and forcing Chekov to sit in one of the chairs while he and Spock take the sofa he lets the kid continue. 

“So when I was about to leave, Duras son of Toral told Worf Sutai-Mogh that they still had more honor than that miserable cat bigwig who used an old law to hunt down and kill two former lovers in order to get their children.” Chekov looks up at them expectantly. 

Jim realizing what he just insinuated leans slightly closer, giving Chekov a look to go on. 

“Now my Klingon is not wery good, and the translator has been acting up due to this planet’s wobbly atmosphere, but Worf asked for more details and Duras was wery willing to give them.” Chekov starts nodding.

“It seems that about half a year ago this Caitian called R’Noll was informed that two sisters, that he had apparently considered his own till they left, had children. Duras did not know if they are boy or girl, but he said that R’Noll believed the children were his as he was told they were about five.” 

A nervous look shows up on the young man’s face, making it clear that he is actually troubled by what more he had overheard. Jim wants to both hug him to tell him everything is going to be okay and shake him harshly for not moving on with the story. 

“What then Ensign.” Spocks voice and face show no implication of emotion whatsoever but Jim spotting the small signs of tension lets his hand drop from his lap, making it brush past his thigh in support. He is greeted with that calm look that tells him the action was appreciated. 

Chekov nods again, taking a deep breath. “It seems Caitians have old traditions that are wery brutal. Wery, wery, brutal.” 

“They were once a warrior race, like the Vulcans and Humans. We have since all moved past those.” Chekov shakes his head at Spock's assessment 

“This tradition is still called upon. It is a right to duel. Duel to death.” Spock turns slightly tense at this, surprising Jim for a moment till he concludes the Vulcans must have had duels like that in their old traditions as well. Chekov, not realizing his comment had slightly unrattled his commanding officer, continued. “This duel must be announced both to the family of the parties, the one challenged, and the council, to be legal. It also must take place at ground neither party haw claim to.” 

“That sounds logical. But why did this Duras say that R’Noll had no honor if he clearly followed an honorable tradition. Even if it is one we do not agree with personally.” Jim starts to believe this might not have anything to do with Sikka and Sokka at all. 

“It is because he did not follow tradition. He did not have the paperwork put in till after he apparently tracked down the trader ship this women worked on, and had it blown up without warning with all fifteen crewmembers aboard. He then had family grab children from where they were staying and deliver them to him.” Chekov starts shaking. “Duras then spit on ground and said that whole Erowan family line will find doom because of this great dishonorable act.” He looks up pleadingly. “Keptin any doubt he spoke about little ones was gone when he said that this R’Noll refused ze children when they were proven to be half human and far too young to be his.” 

Jim leans back shaking enough for it to show. If what Chekov said was true then not only had these children lost their mothers they had most likely lost most of the people they called family. 

Spock, seeing what is happening places his hand over Jim’s. Squeezing it slightly. “Did either of them say anything about the ship or the women besides this, Ensign?” 

“Da. After Duras was finished Worf looked at him and then asked if this was about C’ara and C’erah of the Independent. That ship had been local favorite to traderpost only three lightyears from here just outside of Federation space. Duras confirmed. I know name of bar they visited a lot when docked.” Chekov smiles. “Plus was not Erowan family name of Lady that dropped little ones on Keptin.” 

Jim nods slowly, realizing they now had an actual lead to follow. He turns to Spock. “How fast can you get this information corroborated, and the details sorted out?” His mind is racing. Surely if these are the women they are looking for somebody at that bar would know exactly who their children's father really is.” 

“Give me a day. I will relay this with Nyota, she can contact M’Naara to see if there are any documents about this so-called duel to be found. This was clearly a criminal act and we will need to have the proof to bring this to court if need be.” 

“You think we will need to go to court.” Jim looks shocked, he hadn’t even really thought about that action. At least not in actually doing it. 

“There is a chance that even when we get to the bar we will still not be able to locate the father in a timely manner. In that case as the legal guardian of these children is it not your job to bring the murderer of their mothers to court?” 

Jim blinks, realizing that Spock is right. If the man claiming to be James T. Kirk is not found and willing to take the children into safe care it is up to Jim to do what is right for them. 

“Then let us hope we will find out who their father really is when we get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Do check out princeclarkey made a lovely piece for this story that goes very well with an endearing scene in this chapter. 
> 
> See you all next week. :}


	4. Chapter 4; A little truth for a Captain named Kirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter of them all. Mostly as it contains the scene that was cut from last weeks chapter and an extra scene that I just wanted to add in once I started editing.   
> Another 18+ scene was cut to keep this darling story in the mature content, and some tag updates are in order as with adding the extra scene we have a need for them. 
> 
> I also found out my auto correct likes changing Spock into spock. No idea why. But I'll have to go over all the already posted chapters to find the wrong versions and correct them. 
> 
> Can't believe we are almost done with this story.

The bar on traderpost T837-x92, oddly called Trink **bar** -which made Jim snicker out loud, getting him a raised eyebrow from Spock and a lot of odd looks from several patrons- was one of the cleanest establishments Jim had ever set foot in. The staff was all dressed nicely, the people were actually seated properly and it didn’t smell like a beer spillage had gone and rotted up the boards. Hell he and Spock had been walked to a table and been given physical menus to choose from. 

It soon became clear that this was how the place was run when two loud Tellarites came in and found themselves booted out before their second insult had been hurled at the waitress that greeted them. The bouncer had been huge from behind, but when he turned it was clear there was Klingon blood in the man’s veins as well. 

To both Spock and Jim’s surprise he had turned to the waitress and had asked her in the softest voice if she was alright. Her laugh, and playful pat on the man’s cheek had been enough to apparently calm the man right down. After that she came over to their table to see if they were ready to order. 

“I would like a Vulcn spiced tea, if you would be so kind.” Spock places the menu down, turning towards Jim who is giving the waitress his patented smile. 

“I’d like a good Barley.” he hands his menu over to the waitress who looks at him quite unimpressed. She then takes the menu and playfully slaps his hand away. 

“We’ve got a good selection of those, I’ll see what I think you can handle. But I’d advise you to keep that smile to your lover boy over here as you’ve just seen what my husband does to people he thinks will mess up our bar.” She winks before calmly walking away. Leaving Jim to stare after her for a full minute before turning to Spock. 

“What kind of place is this and why have I never been here before?” Before Spock can open his mouth Jim waves his hand and just answers for him. “I know it is simply impossible to visit every bar in the known universe in a human lifespan, but seriously a bar run by a Klingon who’s married to a human,” he shakes his head, “there should have been stories about that at least somewhere I visited.” 

“Perhaps not as you have a tendency to allocate yourself mostly to the most seediest and undignified of the bars at any planet we go. Surely people who attend those kinds of ventures do not gravitate to an establishment as clearly well kept as this one.” 

“Oh wow.” Both turn to the waitress, who had returned to their table with their order. “And here I always heard it was impossible to get a compliment from a Vulcan. Live and learn apparently. For that these drinks are on the house.” She gives them a quick wave to stop them protesting. “I’m Ishtar by the way. If you need anything else just wave me over. Don’t yell.” 

“It would seem that Ishtar is immune to the Kirk charm.” Jim swears he sees the corner of Spocks lip curl slightly up before covering it quickly by taking a sip from his tea. By the quick, and by what Jim has learned to recognize as the appreciative, move of his eyebrows it is clear the tea is made to his liking. 

They don’t even realize they are overheard till one of the men sitting at the table adjacent to theirs turns his chair and puts his glass on their table. “Hell yeah she’s immune to the Kirk charm, not that the darling Captain Kirk hasn’t tried it on her several times before she married Kaz and he married C’ara and C’erah.” The man quickly strikes a cross over his chest. “May God rest their souls and keep their children safe from harm.” 

Before Spock can say anything about the illogicality of any god being involved Jim gives his shin a quick jab with his foot. “I’ve heard about that. Such a waste of lives. My condolences, were you close?” 

The man looks up for a moment, clearly assessing Jims sincerity, before slowly nodding. “Yeah, I was with them on the Enterras under Captain Kirk before he gave them their own ship. What a guy.” The man actually blushes. “Who do you know would give his wives their own ship for their second wedding anniversary. Hell most can’t even afford one.” 

Jim shares a look with Spock before turning back to the man. “You no longer work with him? Or is he docked here?” He just hopes he is striking the right town of interest and doesn’t scare the guy off from talking some more. 

“Oh no, after what happened to his girls the Captain is on the hunt for his children. And to make the ratchet monster that did this to them and their crew pay for his crimes.” The man looks up with a fire in his eyes. “He could scarcely do that with the main vessel of his lot so he took his closest crew and is working from there.” 

“Surely seeing a Federation member was involved could he not seek help there?” Spock calmly cuts in, only to be met with a very cold look. 

“You’re new here huh,” Spock slowly nods after being kicked in the shin by Jim again. “Figures. Else you’d know the Federation does fidally-dit for us. Hell, we run a bigger chance on getting arrested and charged for Piracy because we travel through the neutral zone to do our business than them sticking out a single finger. Especially when one of their own blows up a ship in their own space. Cause lord forbid they have to acknowledge they have dirt among themselves.” 

“Like the whole Marcus and Khan thing.” Spock tenses up at Jim’s careless mentioning of those names. His mind pulls him back to those tense moments before the Doctor was able to bring Jim back, when he swore never to wish to hear either name ever again.

“Exactly!!” The man nods vehemently. “I doubt we have even been told ten percent of what…” 

“Percy.” They look up when Ishtar interrupts the man from continuing. “You are getting a bit loud, please remember our rules.” 

“My apologies Miss Ishtar, I will refrain from raising my voice again.” Percy lets his head droop a bit and shows like he is actually remorseful. Apparently happy with what she sees, Ishtar returns to her spot near her husband at the bar. His eyes come up to meet with Jim’s. “Many of us heard things that none of you might know, cause the reach of the Federation and Starfleet in particular are thin here.” 

Percy leans backwards, his eyes drifting over the ceiling looking at memories only he can see. “It’s why they never filed a report against that bastard. Sure there are rules against slavery and all, but we all know the lines are murky at best. They deserved to be happy. James made them happy, their babies made them happy, their ship and crew made them happy. And he took it. Just one simple torpedo, seventeen lives lost. Craal and Csosin were just fifteen, still kids, they should have had their whole lives ahead of them.” 

Jim makes a quick move with his hand towards Ishtar to indicate a refill of their drinks. His insides are too cold to even attempt saying something. Losing his crew is one of his biggest fears, but the thought of losing crew that young. He’s already protective of Chekov, he’d be downright overbearing with kids. 

Percy raises his glass to them when Kaz places the drinks on the table. “Where are you all talking about making Percy all worked up over here. I do not want to have to kick him out, he actually pays his tab in an orderly time.” 

“I’m sorry sir,” Jim smiles up at the Klingon, shocked not having a fist already planted in his face. “It’s just that my partner and I had just been on Okay and heard about what happened to the Independent. Percy here was just reminding us about what great people they were and the horrible loss of life.” 

“Ha,” Kaz spits on the ground. “Then you have not even heard the least of it. James Kirk is a great man, dropping by here any time when he is around between deliveries. He met his wives here, scared little girls, just got away from that brute. Got them a job, cause he is such a good man. Then when they wanted a child he married them and gave them the little ones they desired. Hadn’t needed to marry them, he didn’t, nope they would have been content enough with him just being around. But he wanted to make the children legit, give them a real name to have as they had lost their names when they fled.”

He grumbles something in Klingon that Jim quickly translates to something like a blood debt will be paid for them. “He will find those children again, and there will be little mercy for any that stand in his way. After all he has _ that  _ as his back up.” 

Jim and Spock see several people suppress a shiver. So whatever it is this James has as a weapon it is enough to elicit such a response. They wonder what would happen if they told these people the children were safe and would soon be on Earth.

~~~~~~~~

_ Planetoid px-182 just outside Federation Space in Klingon territory  _

_ ~ _

“You will pay for that, you miserable human.” The Caitian hanging about half a foot above the uninhabited planetoid’s ground snarls, making his words sound more like hissing than anything else, at the human man who calmly walks around the body of his commanding officer. 

“Pay?” Ocean blue, hinting at green eyes look up amused. “Why would I pay for honoring your traditions?” 

He calmly walks over to the man, stopping three feet away from the growling face to grab the dagger that is right in front of it. “But then again, it is not like any of you even know how to honor those traditions yourself. Now are there?” 

Turning back to his own second in command he sees them having their middle hands only slightly raised. “How are you keeping up, dear?” 

“Quite alright Captain, as you can see I’m not even using all of my abilities.” They calmly wave their lower two arms at their Captain. “Now as it is clear that you have won this Duel, might I ask what it is you are intent upon doing?” 

A wide grin appears on the Captains face. “The exact same thing as that they had been planning to do to us of course.” 

Several of the Caitian crew start pleading, some go as far as demanding the Captain to be merciful. Only the second in command stays silent. Making the Captain grin grow even wider. “Nothing to say now huh. Did you think we did not know why your precious R’Noll chose this planetoid out of all the places to have this duel?” 

He points the dagger in his hand at them. “None of you pleaded for mercy when you snuck up to an unarmed trader vessel. None of you pleaded for the lies of the crew when your commanding officers ordered to shoot five torpedoes at them. Only one of you felt enough remorse about it, to find me and tell me what had really happened to my children.” 

His eyes settle on the Second in command. “You think I do not know how that one person died when his ‘deceit’ was discovered.” He spits on the floor. “If I was as merciful as your current highest in command I would march you all up your own ship and shoot you out of the airlock one by one as he has been done. Instead I decide to be merciful in my own way.” 

He stretches his back, popping a few in the process, slipping the dagger in his belt. “The Klingon Empire only checks this region once every month. That means they will be here again in about three weeks from now. I happen to have some friends among them, I’ll be kind and tell them to ignore this place for the next check-up. That should give your associates enough time to set up a rescue.” he turns to walk back to his own crew who are all smiling. “That is if they don’t think you are a liability that is.”

“And how will you stop us from leaving?” One of the Caitian crew calls out. “There are people on our ship ready to beam us up the moment we call them.” 

“Ah, about that.” The Captain flips open a communicator. “Aunty Mags, did you do as planned?” 

“Of course I have Laddy me boy.” The pleasant Scottish tinge sends a calm shiver down the Caitian commander's body. 

“What did you do?” 

The Captain turns slowly. “The moment your Captain pulled that dagger, the people I had left on my ship beamed directly onto yours. Or did you think they…” he waves at his second in Command “was my only ace card?” 

Anything else he can say is interrupted when several transporter beams start dropping down Caitian crew members and boxes of supplies. At the same moment the dropped down crew start hovering, the transporter starts beaming up the crew from the Captain. Some being as considerate enough to give the Caitian crew small waves of goodbye. 

“Here, I’m even going to be kinder than your Captain and Commander were planning to be. Unlike them who were going to leave my crew to fight for themselves I’m leaving you all with some provisions. But as the rules of the duel state that all that belongs to the loser belongs to the victor, I will be taking your ship. And everything on it. Perhaps selling that will cover the losses I made when you lot blew up my cargo.” 

He turns, leaving the Caitian crew hovering above the ground. Just before the transporter beam gets a hold on both him and his Commander they can hear him mumble “It will never compensate for the lives you took”. 

The moment the transporter has done its job the Caitians all find themselves being set back down on the ground. Many grab for their communicators, others run up to the crew that was dropped down last hoping to hear anyone was still aboard. But before anything can be said they hear a soft popping sound coming from the sky. 

When they look up it is to the sight of their ship slowly being pulled apart. Soon it is nothing more than large pieces simply hanging there.

The communicator from their former second in command, now leader, lets out a single beep. He pulls it from his belt and opens it. 

“K’Mara.” 

“Ah, never did ask your name. So as you can see we’ve taken down your ship into parts, as that will make it easier to transport. Did find some interesting things on deck four. Kirk out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading and hopefully see you again next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to not-freyja over at pillowfort for organizing this bang and relighting my writer fire. 
> 
> Plus there's some amazing art by princeclarkey over on pillowfort. That will hopefully be posted in the story as well. But it's already on their account so go check it out, it's a spoiler for a scene in chapter 3 but so wholesome you'll love it. :}


End file.
